1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to wiper arm assemblies for vehicles, and more particularly to wiper arm assemblies having a mounting head for attachment to a vehicle and a wiper arm attached for articulation relative to the mounting head, and methods of assembly thereof.
2. Related Art
Wiper arm assemblies for vehicles are known to have a wiper arm hinged for articulation relative to a mounting head. The mounting head facilitates attachment of the assembly to a surface on the vehicle so that a wiper blade attached to the wiper arm is suitably positioned for oscillation against a window. The wiper arm and wiper blade attached thereto can generally be articulated relative to the mounting head away from the window to a service-up position to facilitate replacing the wiper blade.
It is known to manufacture wiper arm assemblies with the mounting head and wiper arm permanently fixed to one another by a staked pin or rivet. In this type of construction, the pin or rivet is assembled between axially aligned openings in the mounting head and wiper arm, and then the pin or rivet is fixed therein to permanently couple the parts together so that they can not be taken apart thereafter. At some point in assembly, one end of a coil spring is attached to the mounting head, and an opposite end of the coil spring is attached to the wiper arm. The force imparted by the coil spring maintains the wiper blade in wiping engagement with the window as the mounting head is oscillated by a drive motor. The spring also allows the wiper arm to be articulated away from the window by manually lifting the wiper arm, such that the wiper blade can be serviced, as necessary. Though this type of wiper arm assembly works well in use, it typically comes with increased cost in manufacturing and assembly due to the added cost associated with the pin or rivet and the processes for permanently fixing the mounting head and wiper arm together.
It is also known to manufacture wiper arm assemblies with the mounting head and wiper arm attached to one another such that they can be disassembled from one another after being assembled in a “preassembled” position. A preassembled position is defined when the mounting head and wiper arm are attached together, but not yet assembled to a vehicle. In one known construction, as disclosed in the prior art section of U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,608 (the '608 patent), the mounting head and wiper arm are attached together under a preload of a tension spring, with an axle on one of the parts being received to form a hinged connection in an open hub of the other part. Bearing surfaces on the mounting head and wiper arm are pulled into engagement with one another along a line of force imparted by the tension spring. The opposing reaction forces between the bearing surfaces act to maintain the mounting head and wiper arm in the preassembled position until the wiper arm assembly is fully assembled to a vehicle. Unfortunately, the bearing surfaces are not prevented from moving back toward a disassembled direction and can slide relative to one another under a minimal force, which can occur during transport or during careless handling, whereupon the mounting head and wiper arm can become inadvertently disassembled.
To combat the problem of inadvertent disassembly set out in the prior art section of the '608 patent, the '608 patent teaches forming the bearing surfaces as being arranged to define interacting camming surfaces. In order for the mounting head and wiper arm to be disassembled from their preassembled position, the bearing surfaces require the spring attaching the mounting head and the wiper arm to be increased in length, thus requiring an increased tensile force to be overcome prior to the parts becoming disassembled from one another. Upon the bearing surfaces overcoming a cam lobe, the point at which the tensile spring is at its greatest length, the length of the spring is allowed to decrease, thereby causing a tensile force imparted by the spring to disassemble the mounting head and the wiper arm from one another. Accordingly, the '608 patent teaches that the mounting head can still be disassembled from the wiper arm by rotating the wiper arm relative to the mounting head toward the disassembled direction with a sufficient torque to overcome the cam lobe.